1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microstructure manufacturing method and an ion beam apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Irradiating a sample with an ion beam enables the sample to be microprocessed by sputtering. There is known, for example, a focused ion beam (hereinafter, also referred to as “FIB”) apparatus using a liquid metal ion source (hereinafter, also referred to as “LMIS”) as an ion beam apparatus. The sample can be also processed by generating gas ions such as oxygen, nitrogen, argon, krypton, or xenon ions by a plasma ion source or a gas field ion source, and then irradiating the sample with the ion beam. When the sample is irradiated with, in particular, ion species having a large mass such as krypton, xenon, gallium, or indium, the number of sample atoms sputtered per ion irradiation increases to appropriately process the sample. Furthermore, it is possible to increase a processing speed when the sample is irradiated with an ion beam while reactive etching gas is supplied to a surface of the sample. Moreover, it is possible to form a membrane on the sample when the sample is irradiated with an ion beam while deposition gas is supplied to the sample.
For example, JP-1997-186138-A discloses a shaped ion beam. Using a projection ion beam apparatus for shaping an ion beam with a stencil mask and then irradiating the sample with the ion beam enables high current processing. In addition, JP-1997-186138-A discloses a technique for correcting a misalignment between a focused ion beam for observation and a shaped ion beam for processing.
Furthermore, JP-2002-033070-A discloses an ion beam technique for two types of ion beams, that is, a focused ion beam at a high image resolution and an ion beam for edge processing capable of processing a sectional edge portion sharply.
Moreover, JP-2010-045000-A discloses high speed processing on an electron microscope sample and a high accuracy processing technique.